Believe me
by NancyMay
Summary: An Alice story, again her back story. When a new family comes to town Alice is forced to confront the harsh reality of her childhood. Warning for images of child abuse.


This story has been invading my thoughts, recently, so I suppose that means I have to write it. Set after the telemovie, Matthew and Alice are in an established relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice came out of the cleaners wondering how she had got to the stage in a relationship where she picked up her lover's cleaning. Still, he did so many things for her and he hadn't expected her to, but she was passing.

They had only recently decided that having two places of residence was silly, especially as he lodged with the Blake's. He increasingly spent his nights with her and so she had suggested he move in. At first he had been rather surprised that she would let down that final barrier, allowing him into her life completely, but she had and he found they rubbed along pretty smoothly. Neither had odd habits that annoyed the other; she could cope with his need to watch quiz shows on the television, that he had purchased, and he was quite happy to give her the quiet to read. Inevitably she started watching the quiz programmes and they vied with each other to get the answer first. She was best on the subjects of science, mathematics and history, he on current affairs and music, but they fought over literature!

With the deepening of the relationship she had opened up about her past, how her childhood had been less than comfortable, not loving, hinting about the reason she had not needed protecting since she was twelve. He had understood that to mean she had been abused and was gentle and thoughtful in his loving of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked left and right, to ensure it was safe to cross the road and pulled up short. It couldn't be, surely not! Older, greyer but still the same features - her father - the cause of all her pain. He appeared to be with a much younger woman and child. They were walking towards her so she stepped back into the doorway of the cleaners and waited until they had passed.

'Will you really read me a bedtime story, father?' The little girl skipped beside him, 'you promised.'

'Father? God forbid he had another family. A bedtime story,' Alice's heart sank. Not again, please, not again. She had to find Matthew.

She stepped out and quickly crossed the road, trying not to run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chief Superintendant Lawson was signing off on a report, closing out a case of whisky theft from the Colonist's Club, and looked up as a harassed looking Dr Harvey entered the office. She tried to look unhurried but Matthew could see she was flustered.

'Dr Harvey,' he smiled, 'what can we do for you?'

'A word, Chief Superintendant, in private.' She preceded him into the office at the side of the main room, not stopping to see if he was following her.

'Alice,' he closed the door behind him, 'what's wrong?'

'We, I have a problem.'

'Sit down,' he pulled out a chair, 'take a deep breath and tell me, slowly.'

She put her head in her hands and he saw her shoulders shake. Alice rarely cried, it served no purpose for her, but here she was, in front of him, crying. He put his hand on her shoulder,

'Alice, whatever it is we can deal with it.' He soothed.

'Sorry,' she sniffed, 'I'm alright.'

Clearly she wasn't but he wasn't going to argue. She inhaled and sat erect in the chair.

'You know my childhood was...unhappy.'

'Yes, but... not the details. I was happy to wait until you told me, if you want to tell me.'

'I need to tell you, now, because I think it may happen to another child.'

Matthew took her hands in his,

'Start at the beginning and tell me why you think it may happen again.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew was stunned. She told him everything; how her father used to read to her at night then get into bed with her and touch her, then, as she grew a little older become more forceful, pushing his fingers into her until the night he forced himself on her, taking away any innocence she had left and leaving her hurt, physically and emotionally, unable to trust a man, any man. When she plucked up the courage to tell her mother what her father was doing to her she was rewarded with a slap to the face and a tirade of verbal abuse she had never heard before, and words she had to look up in a dictionary to understand.

'I saw him today, with a woman and a little girl. She asked him to read to her, a bedtime story, he promised. She's about the age I was when he started on me. Please, Matthew you have to do something. You are the only man I have let near me since I walked away from home to university, the only man I trust, yes...' she saw him raise his eyebrows, '...above Lucien, you alone are the only one I can tell. Please.' The last word was little more than a whisper.

He had no idea what he could do, but he knew he had to do something. If her father had decided to settle in Ballarat the child would have to be enrolled in one of the schools. That was the first thing he would have to find out, he would need Lucien on this one.

'I want you to go home, it's nearly five anyway, but I don't think you'd be any good in the morgue right now. I'll be with you as soon as I can and we'll work out what to do. Lucien will need to be involved... we need his medical knowledge.'

She looked up in surprise, 'You believe me?'

'Why wouldn't I?' Her lack of confidence in this shocked him.

'Nobody else ever did.' She wound her fingers together and looked down.

'Alice, love, you are the most truthful person I know, too truthful sometimes, of course I believe you.' He squatted in front of her and took her hands in his, not sure if she would welcome touch after the memories had surfaced; but she did and even smiled a little. They stood up still holding hands and she leaned into him, she was not afraid that he would hurt her, no matter the recollection of her abuse.

'Thank you, Matthew.' She sighed and looked up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quickly Matthew filed the paperwork and clocked off for the night. He didn't think Alice ought to be left alone for too long, with the thoughts she had, and anyway, she could be almost as reckless as Lucien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was sitting in the living room, nursing a cup of tea. Matthew could see she had shed more tears in the privacy of their home and his heart fell. He hated seeing any of his friends upset, but to see Alice, almost broken, was the worst of all. She looked up and tried to smile. It was a wobbly smile, but at least she tried.

Removing his uniform jacket and tie he went to sit next to her and pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head.

For a while neither spoke. Then Alice pulled away slightly to look at him. She didn't see the pity she expected, just love, maybe a little sympathy, but not pity, for which she was grateful.

'Thank you, Matthew, for believing in me. I might not get justice for what he did to me, but if he has done it to any other little girl then they must have justice. I don't know what we do, though. I had no idea he had another family. He walked out on mother after I left; she wanted me to go back, but after what she did to me, allowed it to happen, how could I? So I stayed away, let my sister deal with it.' She looked at him, 'Selfish? Maybe...'

'Self preservation.' He smiled, 'now, we need to know if he's settling here, who he has chosen as his GP, where the child is educated. If he is only passing through there is nothing we can do.'

'How do we find out?'

'Well, I'm of a mind to phone all the schools and see if anyone has registered recently, with the surname 'Harvey'. Then see if we can get Lucien to invent some kind of childhood check. Of course we could always hope that they choose Lucien to be their GP.'

'I don't think that's likely to happen, unless they talk to one of his loyal patients, like Agnes Clasby.' Alice mused. 'What excuse would you have for speaking to the schools?'

'I don't suppose I really need one. Just trying to track down a family for a police matter.' He kissed her again, and stood up, 'now, I've had a busy day, and so have you, but we still need to eat. Come on, time for your cookery lesson.' He extended his hand and pulled her up and into his arms, even knowing she could reject him. But she didn't. Her face broke into a lovely smile and she placed her hand on his chest to steady herself.

Cooking dinner together had become a nightly ritual. Alice, by her own admission was so bad at cooking that when she lived on her own she tended more towards sandwiches, salads or dining with the Blake's. She rarely ate out, not on her own, anyway, but took advantage of the cold meat counter at the butchers and anything that required minimum preparation. Matthew, she had discovered was a good cook, and when he brought science into it, reminding her that when she cooked something she was only changing the molecular structure of the ingredient it all seemed to become a lot clearer. So they cooked side by side in her small kitchen, he holding her hand as she stirred something; not because she couldn't stir a sauce, but because he liked holding her hand.

Tonight she found cooking relaxing, she could forget the worry of her father being in Ballarat, having a new family, she could just be Matthew's sous chef and later, perhaps, his lover. This was their little world and the rest could go hang, for a few hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She showered, put on Matthew's pyjama top and slipped into bed. They had watched a quiz show, vying, as usual, to get the answer first, then, when that was over settled to a whisky and a kiss and cuddle on the couch. While she had sat on the couch waiting for Matthew to come home that evening, crying, she had vowed that the reappearance of her parent was not going to break her relationship with Matthew, but it had been his tenderness during the evening, his gentle touches and sweet kisses that had assured her he would never hurt her.

Matthew always let her get into bed first, it was her bed after all, then he would shower and change then join her, just like any other couple, he thought.

She turned to look at him, lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Wriggling closer she took his hand and kissed each finger and the thumb, then rested her head on his chest. She could hear the steady thump-thump of his heart and feel his chest rise and fall with his breathing, a most comfortable and comforting situation. He put his arm round her shoulders and stroked her arm, she hummed in appreciation and pressed herself closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke with the early morning sun. Alice was still lying on his chest and he smiled at the memory of the previous night. Contrary to his assumption she might be reticent she was more than ready to make love, but he had let her take the lead, initiate the intimacy.

When she had started to kiss his jawline then move up to his mouth he had pulled her over to a more comfortable position and slipped his hands inside the top she wore. Her breasts fitted nicely into his hands, his thumb brushed over the pert nipples. He always marvelled at how soft her skin was, blemish free and creamy white. He loved looking at her, so lifted the clothing off her. She had got him to the state where he had to touch all of her, with his fingers with his tongue but after what she had told him showed a reluctance to go below her waist, until she took his hand and guided him to the curls. Leaving him to move between her legs she slipped her hand into his pyjama trousers and cupped him. She smirked, feeling his hardness, her breath coming in short pants as he slipped his fingers in her, it wouldn't be long before she could hold on no longer so she pushed the trousers away from him and he lifted her over him. Sliding onto him she set up an urgent rhythm until she arched back and groaned, tightened round him and looked down. Her eyes, a vivid blue, sparkled with delight, her smile, one of satisfaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew caught Lucien in the morgue, studying some slides with Alice. They had agreed she would be with him when he asked if there was any way he could invent a childhood check, if they managed to find the child they were looking for. When they explained the reason he paled and put his hand over Alice's. He hadn't noticed any change in her demeanour that morning, had no suspicion she was controlling her emotions, but then it was rare she had to.

'I'll think of something, when you find her.' He agreed, 'but what we will be looking for will be difficult. She will either be withdrawn, or even so overtly sexual, seeing it as normal, that school will be concerned. Some see it as something they need to interest their peers in and will encourage them to engage in certain practices that, at that age, they should know nothing about.'

Alice shuddered, at that age she had been told such things were very private, you never talked about or showed that part of your body to anybody, not even your mother. In fact she hadn't even had the facts of life explained to her by her mother; though part of it was a bit late; she resorted to books in the library and by doing so she was a lot better prepared than many of her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had gone by. Alice had seen her father with his new family on a couple of occasions, walking in the town or in the Botanical Gardens. The little girl seemed reasonably happy, skipping alongside him, but, Alice mused, surely she should have been in school. No wonder Matthew couldn't find them. She started spending her lunchtimes in the town, sitting on a bench to eat a sandwich. She and Matthew didn't lunch together, there would be even more talk if they did, and anyway, neither could guarantee to be free when the other was. She hoped, at some time to get the woman alone, engage her in conversation perhaps while shopping.

She watched her, this particular day, head into the butcher's. Her father and the child were nowhere in sight, so,

'Dr Harvey, what can I get you?' The butcher smiled.

'Some bacon, please.' Alice thought about what they had run out of, 'and do you have any lamb, just a small piece?'

'This do?' He showed her a half shoulder.'

'Just right,' at least she thought it was, Matthew would be able to show her how to roast it. Her next lesson.

The woman was being served by his daughter, some cheaper cuts, Alice recognised the signs. That had happened when she was a child, her mother's saving grace was she was a good cook, pity she wasn't a better mother, Alice had often sighed.

As she left the shop the woman caught her arm.

'Excuse me,' she smiled, 'did I hear him call you 'doctor'?'

'Yes, but I'm not a GP, I'm a pathologist.' Alice had been wondering how to start a conversation with a stranger.

'Oh, only we are new in town and I was wondering which GP would be best to register with. We have a daughter, she's seven.'

Perhaps Jean was right, there was a God.

'My colleague is a GP, Dr Lucien Blake, and he's very good with children.' Alice smiled back, 'I can give you his address, his surgery is at his house.'

'Thank you, Dr..?'

'Er...Lawson.' She hoped she wasn't blushing, but she didn't want to give her real name, in case...

'Thank you, Dr Lawson.' She took a notebook out of her handbag and let Alice write down Lucien's name, address and phone number.'

'My pleasure.'

They parted and Alice headed straight to the police station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the small office Matthew grinned and congratulated her or her forward thinking,

'... but on no account are you to start investigating, understand.' He held her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, 'he's hurt you once before and I doubt it would worry him if he had to hurt you again.'

'I think I'm too old for him now.' She grunted.

'He may not hurt you that way. You are likely to let the police know he is a child molester, I'm thinking more of a beating, threatening behaviour or...' He pulled her close, 'I don't want to have to identify your body in the morgue.'

He didn't want to be that serious but, Alice being Alice, he had to be.

'Alright. I won't deliberately put myself in danger, but if you do have him in for questioning about anything I want to be there. I want him to know he didn't win.'

'That's my girl,' He kissed her forehead, 'now we'd better tell Lucien to expect another family on his list.'

'I'll do that, we're in the middle of some pathology anyway. He probably thinks I've found something better to do with my time.' She grinned and winked. As she turned and walked away her reached over and gave her bum a playful slap.

'Superintendant.' She purred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Harvey, for they had to start referring to the woman as such, made an appointment to register her and the family. All Jean had been told was that she was apparently married to Alice's father, but she was to make no reference to the pathologist.

'What's going on Lucien?' She asked as they drank tea after surgery.

'Alice does not have a good relationship with her father, he is the last person she wants to see. When she spoke to his wife she called herself 'Lawson'.'

Jean raised her eyebrows.

'Yes, well, another story.' Lucien took her hand, 'for Alice's sake this woman is to know nothing about her, and Mr Harvey is not to know his elder daughter is in Ballarat, or that she is a friend of ours. He will find out soon enough, but that is for Alice and Matthew. It's a police matter, Jean.'

'I see.' She nodded, he would tell her when he could, but they had agreed that sometimes it was better for her not to know. 'Well,' she pushed herself up, 'I'd better get the dinner started.'

Lucien watched her head to the kitchen and smiled. Alice may well need a female friend and Jean would do her best to support her when Matthew wasn't the right person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Harvey duly arrived for her appointment bringing with her a little girl with dark curls and chocolate brown eyes.

Lucien did all his preliminary checks, asked after other members of the family.

'My husband is a mechanic, he isn't Jenny's father, he was killed in a road accident three years ago. Don has taken her to his heart, he never had children, you see.' She smiled.

'I see.' Lucien made a few notes on the patient cards.

'He reads to me, every night.' Jenny grinned, 'he does silly voices.'

'Give you lots of cuddles too, doesn't he sweetie?'

'Lots.' Jenny's eyes were wide.

Lucien nodded and smiled, but if what Alice had told him was true, and he didn't doubt it, his heart sank.

'Is there anything I should know, about either of you?' He headed for known territory, open talk about any ongoing conditions, recent illnesses.

'No, we're all horribly healthy.' Mrs Harvey smiled, for it was true, up to now.

'Good.' Lucien was genuinely pleased about that. 'Which school do you go to, Jenny?'

'I don't, yet.'

'We're looking at all the schools here, there are so many to choose from.' Mrs Harvey smiled.

'My wife sent her two boys to St Patrick's, if you're looking for a Catholic school.' He suggested. At least he had a good relationship with that headmaster.

'Oh, we haven't looked at it. And yes, we would like a Catholic place. Does your wife go to Sacred Heart?'

Lucien wasn't sure what to say about that. Jean probably wouldn't want it known she had chosen him over the church, not a stranger anyway. He just smiled, non-committal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien didn't tell Alice what Mrs Harvey had said, about her husband saying her never had children of his own, he didn't tell Jean either, but, he did tell Matthew.

'Bastard!' Was all the superintendant would say.

Alice was pleased they had registered with Lucien, though she would have to be careful when she went round there. Still she could always hide in the sunroom, if her father turned up.

Now, how to catch him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice bumped into Mrs Harvey when she was out shopping, Matthew knew she was offering to do the shopping in the hope she would bump into the woman, but he let her, and each time she came back with little snippets of information. Jenny had been registered at St Patrick's and was settling in well, making some friends. She was thanked for putting her in touch with Dr Blake, who was declared a lovely man. So charming. She passed that on to Jean who laughed, 'Charming, eh? Don't tell Lucien, it'll go to his head.'

Her husband had found a good job at a local mechanics, Alice made a mental note not to take her car there. She found herself liking this woman, she was sweet and bright, totally undeserving of what was likely to happen, and what might happen to Jenny. She also wondered why she would be interested in, much less marry, a man old enough to be her father, Alice judged her to be younger than her. People were strange, she thought.

Mrs Harvey, Esther, confided that she thought some of the ladies of the church were talking about her.

'Oh, well, I'm afraid they do that.' Alice sighed, 'take no notice, it's because they don't know you. Mrs Blake has been the target before she married the doctor.'

'Oh, she seems such a nice person.'

'One of the best.' Alice agreed. 'How's Jenny?'

'She's well, thank you. Getting good grades.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In spite of Esther's comments that all was well, Alice still felt uneasy.

'I just feel he's waiting, waiting until he can get Jenny alone, when her mother's out.' Alice insisted one evening. They were sitting with their nightly whisky, on the floor in front of the fire. Well, Alice was on the floor, between Matthew's legs as he sat on the chair. He stroked her hair.

'Until we have hard evidence, love,' He sighed, 'there's nothing we can do.'

She leaned her head against his good knee and sighed, he was right, of course. He would slip up, one day, she was sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esther knocked on the door for an appointment with Dr Blake. She had been feeling rather run down, which was unusual for her.

Lucien did his checks and took some blood. There were two things he could think of; anaemia and pregnancy. Did she think she may be pregnant?

'I suppose it's possible.' She thought for a moment, 'we don't take precautions, though Don says he's too old to be a father, except to Jenny. I haven't missed a cycle, though.'

'Could be the early stages.' Lucien smiled. 'I'll have this blood tested for that and anaemia. But for now I'll give you some low dose iron. One a day for a week, then I'll see you for the results of the tests. Jean will book an appointment for then.'

'Thank you, doctor.' She smiled and left, quite content in his diagnosis. It would be nice to have Don's baby, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice had arranged to meet Matthew at the Blake's. They were to dine there and discuss an ongoing case. Sheep were being taken from a couple of farms, just one or two, not a whole flock, but one man had been hurt by whoever was taking the animals and another had come perilously close to death. In spite of having someone pass the farms regularly and even a junior constable sit on guard duty overnight, they still hadn't caught the thieves. It was irritating, to say the least.

She pulled into the drive just as Esther Harvey was heading home. It was a fair walk for the woman so Alice got out of the car and went to speak to her.

'Hello, Esther, are you alright?'

'Just a bit run down, I think.' She smiled. Dr Lawson was such a kind lady.

'You're not walking home are you? It's a bit of a trek, if you're feeling tired.' Alice watched her think about her answer, obviously not one for asking for help. 'Hop in, I'll just let Jean know I'm taking you home.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ok, Alice, see you soon, I'll let Matthew know.' Jean smiled at the pathologist's kindness to a woman who was essentially her step-mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was smartly kept, the garden tidy and the lawn neatly trimmed.

'Come in, I'll make some tea.' Esther got out of the car, 'Don'll still be at work. I could use the company.'

'Oh, er,...' Matthew had warned her not to go investigating, but what harm could a cuppa do, especially if her father was out. 'ok, but I can't stay too long.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the house was light and tidy. The furnishings were not new but were in good condition. Esther made tea in the kitchen and they chatted about this and that, how Alice had come to Ballarat, had it taken her long to settle.

'Not really, I've always struggled with big crowds and people, so the job in the morgue suited me.' Alice smiled. 'I've made friends though, and found that special someone, so all in all, Ballarat suits me.'

The front door opened, and Alice stiffened.

'Only me and Jen, love.' Don Harvey called through.

'I've got a new book, mum,' Jenny came running up to Esther, 'Father's going to read with me.'

'That's lovely dear,' Esther kissed the top of the child's head, and she headed off to her room. 'She loves reading.' She turned to Alice.

'So do I.' They continued to chat for a while longer until Alice could no longer delay her return to the Blake's. Matthew would begin to worry. 'May I use your bathroom, so much tea this afternoon...' She smiled, embarrassed.

'Just up the hall, on the right.' Esther got up and took the tea things to the sink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice found the bathroom as tidy and clean as the rest of the house. She daydreamed as she washed her hands.

'Father...' a little voice from down the hall, 'don't.'

She felt all colour drain from her face and she felt sick. Drying her hands and leaving the towel tidy on the rail she walked quietly but quickly down the hall until she stood outside a slightly open door.

'It's ok, Jen, honey.' He was saying, 'you can do this for father.'

'I don't think you should,' her voice trembled, 'that's private.'

Praying that the hinges didn't squeak Alice pushed the door open a little more. The sight that met her eyes made her blood run cold. The little girl was lying on the bed as he leant over her and pushed her knickers down.

'No! Don't you dare touch her!' Alice burst into the room.

'Wha..!' He looked up, 'Bloody hell! You!'

'Jenny, go and tell mum to ring the Blake's. Ask for Superintendant Lawson, now!'

Harvey grabbed for the child but she swerved and ran past Alice,

'Mummy, Mummy!'

He looked at his elder daughter, her eyes blazing with fury.

'You bastard!' She yelled, 'how could you? How many? How many between me and her?'

'Now, Alice, love...'

'Don't you Alice love, me! After what you did to me...'

'Nobody will believe you, Alice, nobody would want plain Alice.' He sneered, still thinking she was the terrified little girl he hurt every night.

'You're wrong there,' she snapped, 'so very wrong.'

Harvey leapt over the bed and backhanded her across the face. She fell, hitting her temple on the corner of a chest of drawers and blacked out. He stood and looked at her, blood running down into her hair. She was still breathing, and when she came round she would talk. Alice, his bloody smart-arse of a daughter, here. How unlucky could a bloke get. He looked round for something heavy, to finish the job. Jenny had a bedside lamp which she had knocked onto the floor when she ran from the room. He picked it up and raised it over his head just as Bill Hobart entered the room, and Alice started to come round. Bill calmly took the lamp and looked down at Dr Harvey.

'Doc? You ok?'

'Ugh!' Through her blurred vision she saw Hobart handcuff her father, but 'ok', she definitely was not. She could just hear Matthew coming down the hall, faster than usual, the tap of his stick the limping step and the cursing about pathologists getting themselves into bother. She would have smiled if she could.

Matthew took in the scene, his beloved lying on the floor with a head wound and Hobart with Harvey in a vice like grip. He was glad he had got Jean to call the station, knowing they were closer than he and Blake were. He was even more glad that it was Hobart that had got there. Lucien appeared at his shoulder and shook his head at Alice.

Kneeling beside her he checked her pupil reactions and looked at the wound. It would need stitches, she would need an x-ray and an overnight stay in hospital.

'I thought it was me who was supposed to go in without thinking.' He smiled gently.

Matthew carefully got down to her, kneeling on his good knee,

'Bloody hell, Alice, I told you...'

'I heard Jenny try to stop him.' Alice winced, the world becoming clearer, 'I saw him, Matthew...' tears started to fall, 'he was going to do to her, what he did to me, I told you I couldn't let that happen, not again.'

Harvey's mouth dropped open as he watched this high ranking police officer lift his daughter into his arms and kiss her gently, on the lips. Plain Alice, it would seem, had indeed found someone to love her. But he thought the man was a fool, she was nothing but trouble, always had been.

'Let's get an ambulance and get her to hospital, and Jenny too.' Lucien said softly, 'I need to examine Jenny, and I want Alice to have an x-ray.'

'Right, of course.' Matthew turned to Bill, 'get him to the cells, ask Mrs Harvey to ring the ambos.'

'Boss.' Hobart dragged his prisoner out of the room and they heard him call for the call to be made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'There's no fracture,' Lucien looked at the x-rays and turned to his colleague lying in the bed. 'A good night's sleep and a few days rest...'

'I don't suppose you'll let me go home?' She whispered.

'No, you need monitoring; as well you know.' He smiled at her and sat on the edge of the bed. 'Jenny's ok. It was the first time he'd tried it with her.'

'Thank god.' she sighed. 'Esther?'

'Can't believe the lies he told her. She's sorry he hurt you, that he denied you existed. Matthew has sent his description to the town they came from...'

'A man who does that is not going to wait nearly thirty years to do it again. If mother had believed me instead of calling me a string of names I had never heard before, then he would have gone to prison and Jenny and others like her would have been safe.' Alice mused.

'Get some rest. Matthew's not going to interview him until tomorrow. He says it's only right you are in on it.' Lucien stood up, 'but...Dr Harvey, you are not going anywhere near the station if I don't think you have recovered enough from this head wound.'

'Thank you, Lucien.'

'Sleep well, Alice.' He squeezed her hand and left her to rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You can go and see Alice when you've eaten.' Jean stood with her hands on her hips staring at Matthew. 'You're no good to her starving, now, eat!'

Matthew smirked at her back as she headed to the sink to wash hers and Lucien's plates. He was itching to get to see Alice, although Blake had said she was sleeping and he wasn't to disturb her. He assured the doctor he didn't plan on disturbing her, it was more than his life was worth, he just wanted to see her.

'Come on, Blake, ' he'd whispered, 'if it was Jean you wouldn't leave her side, and if Alice has a nightmare...'

'Does she?'

'Um...' Matthew went red, 'sleep's been a bit disturbed of late. Y'know, since she saw her father.'

'And I suppose you know how to calm her?' Lucien grinned.

Matthew cleared his throat and applied himself to the meal Jean had put down in front of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew spent the night at Alice's bedside, much to Sister's annoyance.

'She's key to this case, Sister,' he insisted 'if she has anything to tell I need to be there.'

Sister harrumphed and left him, telling him in no uncertain terms that if he upset her patient...

Matthew grinned at her retreating back and went into Alice's room.

She looked so pale, a bruise on her temple the only colour on her face, but there was no sign of troubled sleep, at the moment. He sat next to the bed and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it. She murmured his name and shifted a little but did not wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was something heavy and prickly on her hand as the light crept between the curtains. Looking down she saw Matthew's head lying on the bed, the weight she could feel, and the prickles his early morning stubble. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled, he must have been there all night, no wonder she had no nightmares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew left after a cup of tea, the nurses shooed him out so they could make Alice comfortable, get her ready for a visit from Dr Blake who was doing an early round to see her.

Alice didn't like being 'attended to' by the nurses, she was more than capable of washing herself and using the bathroom, and told them so. Lucien heard her from the other side of the door and grinned. He had brought Jean with him as Matthew had asked her to go to their house and get Alice the things she would need for the day. Fresh clothes and her toiletries.

Lucien knocked and entered as she called him in.

'Good morning, Alice.' He tried to keep the smirk off his face, 'and how are you this morning?'

'Good morning, Lucien,' she glared at him, 'and Jean, at last someone with a modicum of common sense. I'm perfectly fine.'

Jean grinned, did Matthew put up with such grumpiness every morning or was it just today?

'Alice, I've brought you a change of clothes, and your toiletries.' She placed the things on the bed. 'I'll leave Lucien to check you over then if you want any help...'

'Thank you, Jean.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the room Jean asked the nurse if it was possible for Dr Harvey to have some tea and something to eat. She could hear a battle going on in the room, with Alice insisting she was well enough to be in on the interview and Lucien wanting her to go home and rest. Alice would win that battle, she knew, whether Lucien liked it or not, they were two of a kind.

The nurse reappeared with tea, bacon and egg and toast, on a tray.

Jean looked at it, not particularly appetising, the bacon and egg was a bit greasy, but she would eat the toast.

She knocked and went in without waiting,

'Right, Alice,' she put the tray down on the bed, 'eat something, or I'm siding with Lucien.'

Alice was sitting up looking quite cross and it took all Jean had not to laugh.

She ate the toast, having pushed the bacon and egg around the plate and shuddered. Jean wasn't surprised.

'When you've eaten that we'll leave you to wash and dress,' Jean looked at her husband who realised he had lost the battle, 'Lucien can take you to the station, ring us when you've finished and I'll pick you up.'

'Thank you, Jean.' Alice relaxed, 'that's very kind of you.'

Jean escorted Lucien out and closed the door.

'When I collect her I'll bring her to ours, she can have some lunch then nap in the guest room.' Jean held his hand, 'she won't rest until she has confronted him, and, surely it's better for her this way. Matthew can throw her out of the interview if she gets too... too Alice.'

'She won't like it, taking a nap,' Lucien nodded, 'she'll want to go home, or even back to work.'

'No she won't, but, tough, she'll have to put up with it.'

Lucien laughed, 'I must remember that Jean Blake is quite a force to be reckoned with.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice stopped outside the door of the interview room. Jean had chosen her wardrobe carefully. A smart, double breasted, button through dress in ice blue, with a narrow dark blue belt to cinch in her small waist. The short sleeves were covered by a white jacket and the shoes, her usual black court shoes with the medium heel had been cleaned. Jean had also helped her with her makeup, being careful to avoid the stitches in the cut to her temple and just enough that the bruise was not completely hidden.

Taking a deep breath she put her hand on the door handle just as Matthew looked up and nodded.

'What the hell is she doing here?' Harvey snapped.

Matthew ignored him and stood up, pulling out a chair for her. 'Good morning, Dr Harvey. How are you?' His greeting was formal and showed no indication of his feelings for her, forgetting that Harvey must have seen him kiss her the previous day.

'Good morning, Superintendant, much better thank you.' She sat and gave him a small smile. 'Shall we proceed?'

'Let's.' Matthew turned his attention to his file, 'Donald James Harvey, you are here to answer charges of indecent assault against a child, namely Jennifer Mary Harvey, born Jennifer Mary Short. Also historical charges will be brought against you for the systematic abuse of Alice Elizabeth Harvey ; your daughter; between the years 1927 to 1932,' he looked to Alice for confirmation of the dates. Further charges may be brought after we have investigated your movements from 1938 onwards.'

'You have no proof.' He hissed.

'I saw you, with Jenny.' Alice spoke quietly, 'I have given a detailed statement to the police about the events of last evening. I have also given a statement detailing your abuse of me, when I was a child and the denial by my mother which allowed you to continue until I was, for you, too old.'

'And you believe her?' He spat and pointed at her while staring at Matthew. 'She was always a little liar, a proper little smart arse. Always thought she was better than the rest of us, needed putting in her place.'

'Dr Harvey is one of the most truthful people I have ever met.' Matthew stated simply.

'Put in my place, eh?' Alice sat straight backed in the chair. 'And you call interfering with a child, putting them in their place? I should have told your workmates, not mother. They would have taught you a lesson you would never forget, put you in your place. I've seen what other fathers do to 'kiddie fiddlers', it's not pretty, but you would have deserved it.'

'It's the only way you would get any,' he sneered. 'Never were a pretty child, a proper Plain Jane, destined to be left on the shelf, now I hear you spend your time with dead bodies. That how you get yours, is it?'

Alice balled her hands into fists and stood up.

'Superintendant, there is a bad smell in this room, if you need me you will find me at Dr Blake's.' She turned to go.

'Why?' Harvey asked, 'giving it to you is he?'

Matthew watched her slowly turn, he had plenty of time to get up and stop her, but he didn't. She took the few steps to stand close to her father, raised her hand and slapped him, hard, across his face. Matthew decided he'd better seem to be doing something, but with his bad knee... well he couldn't move that fast! He cleared his throat.

'I shall see you later, Superintendant.' She turned and almost flounced out.

'You need to do something about her, she's a loose cannon.' Harvey rubbed the bright red mark she had left on his cheek.

'Who? Dr Harvey?' Matthew suppressed a smirk, 'she's just teasing.'

Matthew proceeded to read out Alice's statements and watched the colour drain from Harvey's face as the charges were put to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was surprised Alice took her up on the offer of the guest room for a nap. She had had some lunch with them, saying she was hungry.

'It's over now, Alice.' Lucien said softly, 'he'll be convicted and jailed for a long time. You will never have to face him again.'

'What about court?' She wrapped her hands round the tea cup.

'You can give your evidence without him being in the court, or from behind a screen, if you want. You don't have to see him.'

'No, I will face him. He will never have that power over me again.' Alice inhaled deeply. Lucien smiled and patted her hand. 'Now, Dr Harvey, you need to rest, no arguments.'

'For once I bow to your judgement, Dr Blake.' She smiled back, 'but don't let it go to your head.'

So she slept in the guest room, not waking until Matthew arrived, and only when he went to kiss her forehead. She turned and smiled,

'Hello, Sleeping Beauty.' He whispered. 'How are you, really?'

'Better,' She sat up and put her arms round his neck. They kissed, long and slow, tongues tasting until she pulled away, 'really.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The court case was not a long one. Alice gave her evidence, clearly and precisely. She answered any questions put to her honestly. She was saddened to find out that he had done the same to quite a few children, all of whom had not been believed, two of whom, as they reached adulthood could not cope with the shame and had committed suicide.

'It's all so damn sad and unnecessary,' Alice muttered as they left the court. 'A waste of lives, of trust.'

Matthew put his arm around her and kissed her temple, just on the tiny scar she had. She leaned her head on his shoulder in response,

'Let's go home, Matthew, I feel the need of a whisky and a quiz show.'

'Sounds like a good idea to me, and maybe I can make you feel better after you beat me in the maths round.'

'Mm...' she grinned a wicked grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope that more or Alice's back story comes out in the next season, she is a character that needs exploring. It will, of course, be nothing like this.


End file.
